My Rapist Is A Vampire
by DuskyHorizon
Summary: AU. Greed, and Ed are vampires, both lusting over their lovers to be. Greed, and Ed attempt to seduce their lovers of choice at a party, will they succeed, or will it turn into something more? Ed/Envy Edward/Envy Greed/Barricade Greed/OC
1. Chapter 1

Me: xD This was meant to be a rp  
and was inspired by a toaster!

I don't own FMA xD darn it!

* * *

She always went to some coffee shop after school. To her unknowingly, he was just another stranger, but in reality, he had a rather unhealthy obsession with this particular girl. His friends would tease him about it constantly, but he wouldn't let their words get to him.

He was Greed.

Everything was his possession.

Including her. She just didn't know it.

"Hey you done staring at that crazy bitch?"

Greed growled a little, but laughed shrugging it off, and playing it cool. He never was the one to admit the obvious.

"You're funny pipsqueak, seeing as you have a eye for her bestfriend." The sin named man chuckled, seeing the other tense up.

Golden eyes narrowed dangerously at the taller man. It looked like he had struck a nerve, but both of them were stubborn.

"He's different."

"Edward come on, I can see that! Not every guy has long green hair, and ears revealing clothes. And so is Barricade."

Ed rolled his eyes in annoyance, and elbowed Greed in the stomach.

"You learned her name? You're such a dumbass."

Greed growled, and held his stomach, rubbing it a bit.

"Oh, and knowing Envy's name doesn't make you a dumbass?"

The blonde sighed, and grabbed the other dragging him over to a couple of different teenagers. If they guessed right then they were having a party, and no doubt the green haired sin would get Barricade to go.

"You wanna go?" Ed asked, smirking slightly at the thought of what he could do if he met Envy there.

"For what? So you can fuck the palm tree?" Greed practically read his friends mind, but not literally.

Greed hated twilight references. Vampires don't sparkly unless they bathed in glitter, which Greed did once, and it happened to be a dare.

"Don't screw this up for me man." The golden eyed teenager almost growled, his perfect plan was going to be destroyed by Greed, being a greedy bastard.

No fair.

"You don't need my help on that one."

"Envy can get Barricade to go too, you know he can." Ed attempted to persuade.

"I'm in."

Life wasn't really anything particularly exciting.

Nothing at all. Well unless you would overlook the fact that everything wasn't really as normal as people would like to believe. Everyone was clueless, and there was nothing to be thought of as suspicious. Conversations were being played out, like the normal people they were. Unknowing to them certain people did listen.

"I want a tattoo, Onii-san!" A feminine voice said suddenly.

A pair of teenagers, so strangely identical were walking side by side. The boy looked at his sister shocked.

"Are you crazy! Dad will kill you!"

"But Torment! Mom has one, why can't I-"

"I'm not having this conversation with you!" Torment said, covering his ears.

"Yay! Sibling arguments!" Envy said walking over, smiling a bit evilly. "You guys got any plans for-"

Torment grabbed his sister by her pony-tail, and pulled it keeping her from saying anything stupid.

"Barricade can't go anywhere, she's grounded-"

Crimson eyes closed, and there was a long sigh from Barricade. Yes, she was grounded, but she wouldn't listen. She did want Torment to at least go with them, and stop being so serious, and uptight. Though her brother wasn't really that much for having fun, or going out. Torment was overprotective, and a serious guy. There was no way they could be brother, and sister. But they were, and like all little sisters do, Barricade found out one of Torment's weaknesses.

"But Onii-san! Envy, and you could be like on a date if we go!"

Torment blushed. Envy laughed. Barricade smirked.

"Okay! Fine!" The older sibling growled.

Damn Barricade, and her reading his journal, he called it journal because he was too manly for it to be a diary. Despite on what it was called, she read it, and found out about Torment's obvious love for Envy.

Both Envy, and Barricade had to force Torment through the front door, which they almost broke in the process. Envy quickly went to go look around, and Barricade just wanted to get away from her protective brother, which would be difficult.

"Looks like they're here, I'm going to go talk to Envy. If you can't find me later, I'm showing Envy good time." Ed laughed before going off to pursue the green haired teen.

Greed rose a brow, shaking his head. Ed was way too excited about actually talking to Envy, but he would be a good wing-man, since Barricade, and Envy were talking. Walking over to join Ed, who was trying to hit on Envy, only to get a glare from Barricade.

The brunette looked at Greed, and recognized him almost immediately.

"Hey, aren't you my stalker!"

Shocked, Greed blinked several times in pure confusion, not able to comprehend anything at the moment. Oh crap, she noticed him? What the hell, how the fuck was she able to notice him, he was always so careful, and precise about his exact location. Or as he would call it, his ninja moves.

'Shit..."

Looking over to Ed, seeing that he was doing more better then he was. Actually getting innocent, naive Envy to drink some wine, and knowing this would be the first time Envy would drink, he would get drunk very quickly.

"Stalker? No way, maybe we've just seen each other around a lot." Greed replied.

'Dammit Ed, go somewhere else with you're soon-to-be-fuckbuddy." He growled in his mind.

As if on Que, Ed had finally got him to follow. To which they only started kissing in a corner, Ed had Envy against the wall, placing kisses onto his neck. Greed almost went over, and hit his friend. They promised not to bite anyone, and if Ed so much as breaks any skin on Envy, he's a dead man.

"Get you're friend off my bestie." Barricade snapped a bit.

"Let them have some fun, and we can just talk. I won't try anything." Greed smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I Don't Own FMA 0-0

* * *

Sunlight slowly dipped into the single bedroom, glazing the floor, just enough of the natural light to fill the room with a golden yellow, indicating the morning sun had made it's presence known. Much to the dismay of a certain green haired teen, who was currently occupying the floor, the sunlight aiming directly at his eyes.

"Dammit..." Envy growled sitting up.

A sudden pain shot it's way down Envy's spine, and he winced at the sudden wave of pain. His head throbbed achingly, his hand quickly jolting to support the sudden pain. It was too much pain for his liking.

'Some party last night.' He thought quietly.

Getting to his feet, looking over at his best friend, sleeping soundly on her bed, talking in her sleep. Something about toast? Ignoring that, he went to the nearest convenient bathroom, his eyes widen when he saw the person that was his reflection.

"W-What the hell!" He screamed.

Envy's finger slowly, and carefully traced the mark on his neck. A clean bite mark was more better suited, than calling it a hickey. Everything began to piece together in his mind. Feeling sore. The bite mark. Having a hangover.

"No no no..."

Barricade had woken up, after hearing Envy yell. Listening in on the other teenager's conversation to himself, she didn't know if she should intervene or not. This was a lot of information to take it. Especially since her best friend lost his virginity to someone he barely knew.

Envy remained silent for a long time. Why did he fall for the oldest trick in the book?

_'You seem thirsty'_

"That bastard..." Envy tried to growl, but it came out more as a choked out sob.

The amethyst eyed boy fell to his knees, not believing he had been so stupid the previous night. That cost him everything, and his innocence wasn't ever intended to be violated until he was sure he was in love. Not to mention, Envy didn't even know who had fucked him. The only thing he remembered was cold, slightly caring golden eyes, staring into his own violet ones.

Barricade frowned, staring at the wall knowing Envy would never be the same again. Envy got taken advantage at his intoxicated state. Wishing that she could have not started talking to that guy, who she had recognized as her stalker. He had taken away from keeping an eye on Envy, especially with her friend talking to some shady looking blonde, who without a doubt had taken an deep interest in Envy. But back to the dude she was talking to at the party. What was his name?

Greed?

"Oh, isn't that a pretty face?" Greed laughed looking at the scene before him. Envy was obviously trying his best not to cry.

"Envy..." Ed smirked a bit. "You're mine now."

Greed turned to look at his friend, taking his eyes away from the small window in the bathroom. His happy expression turning into a dangerous scowl. What Ed did was crossing the line, and the blonde knew that he wasn't suppose to do what he had done.

"Damn Ed, you're so fucking possessive these days."

"Heh, and you're as stupid as ever. Are you seriously going to try, and make that she-devil comfortable, and fall in love with you. Just fuck her, like I fucked Envy." Ed laughed.

The blonde smirked, knowing that was the most classic approach they would take. However Greed didn't want to take advantage of Barricade. Ed couldn't understand that at all.

"Well Envy hates you, and Katie hates me because my so called friend raped her bestfriend." Greed spat

"Envy doesn't hate me! He just has to accept that he's mine now, and we have a future together", Ed said. "Besides, doesn't that dumb girl's brother hate you too now, you did get into a fight with him."

"Her brother happens to have a crush on 'your' Envy."

Walking off when Edward started going off about how Torment didn't stand a chance with Envy. Which got him thinking.

'Do I really want to deprive this girl of her future? I mean- I know I'm Greed, and all...but- Ah fuck, what is this damn chick doing to me?'

Shaking his head, the amethyst eyed man yawned. Recalling the first time he laid eyes on the girl. He wouldn't call it love at first sight, more as lust on the first night. And her blood. Fuck. It smelled so good. So no one could really blame him for lusting after her, there was competition though, the human boys, and another vampire. Although that certain vampire was meant to make his , and Ed's lives difficult.

"Fucking Mustang." Greed hadn't realized he had said that outside.

"Screw him. He's not in town anymore right?"

"No, but he could come back."

"He's not don't worry. Afraid someone will steal you're precious Barricade from you Ultimate Shield?" Ed questioned with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, and you're not afraid of Kimbley wanting Envy?"

Ed's eye twitched a bit at the mention of the other vampires name. Sending Greed a death glare, intended on shutting him up, but however did nothing to affect the older male.

"Did I strike a nerve?" Greed taunted.

"Kimbley is a bastard. Case closed. Envy won't even go near him anyway, besides I'm a sexy, powerful-"

"Don't forget short. Just stop being so damn conceited."Greed rolled his eyes.

"Then how about we make this more interesting. You get Barricade to fall in love with you. I get Envy to fall in love with me. Then right when we have them where we want them, we break their shitty hearts on the spot." Ed smirked again. "We get good sex slaves for a few weeks, or months, winner gets all the money the other persons got."

Greed just stared at the blonde, like he had gone insane or something, but quickly had taken that thought into deep consideration. It only took him all of ten seconds to make up his mind.

"That's harsh Ed." Greed growled, but grinned greedily.

"I'm in."

* * *

Me: I'm tired xD Review, you oyslams!


End file.
